


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Powrhug's drabblefest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

Steve watched Grace as he drove. She had been nervous and fidgeting since he had picked her up from school.

“What’s wrong, Gracie?” he asked casually pulling the car over.

“Nothing.”

“Sure looks like something. You know you can tell me anything.”

She nodded, seriously. “Why don’t you love, Danno?”

Steve frowned. “I do, honey, who said I don’t.”

“Mummy said you don’t love him like he loves you.”

“You know I love your daddy.”

“Then you’ll be my Step Steve?”

Steve blinked owlishly. “That’s what he wants?”

Grace nodded happily.

“I guess I can’t say no then.” He smiled.


End file.
